User blog:JohnnyOTGS/Johnny's Game Profile~Yie-Ar Kung Fu
Hello everybody and welcome to another edition of Johnny's Game Profile. Today I'm going to talk about a forgotten Tournament Fighting Game (TFG) which had a lot of variety for the time of video games: Yie Ar Kung Fu (Meaning 1-2 Kung Fu in Chinese) Before the gaming world has heard of Tournament Fighting Games such as Street Fighter ''or ''Mortal Kombat or even The King of Fighters there were very little in the way in TFGs. Of course there's Karate Champion where 2 players can play the 2 fighters in the game. But it is too generic compared to this game. Eventhough it is just a one player game, but it had much more variety of characters and even more dazzling graphics in comparison to Karate Champion. The Characters Oolong This is you (the player character). Oolong fights with his Kung Fu skills (hence the name of the title) and he has a wide variety of punches and kicks, and each having their own strengths and weaknesses. Buchu This is the first opponent you'll face. He is slow and has a very predictible attack pattern. Though, sometimes he can fly through the air a la E. Honda from Street Fighter and hit you with a headbutt. Star The first (but not the only) female oppnent you'll face. As her name implies, she throws Shuriken (Ninja Stars) at you either high or low, but she can also kick you when you get up close. Nuncha The third opponent you'll face. As his name implies, he uses Nunchucks to fight with you, making him a bit of a challenge to face. Pole Your fourth opponent who uses a bo staff to fight, which means that he can hit you at mid range. Feedle Your fifth opponent (or opponent"s"). You face not one but a series of Feedles as they'll come out of caves to attack you. One hit will defeat one. Chain Your Sixth Opponent which uses a mace with a small ball on the end. He has the longest range with his weapon and he is quite fast too (for a fat guy), he can kick you as well when you get close. Club Your seventh opponent who uses a multitude of weapons to fight. First he uses a club with short spikes on it. He also uses a wooden shield to block against your attacks, making you think of a proper plan of attack in order to score a clean hit. Fan The second female fighter in the game. Like Star, she also relies on projectiles, but unlike Star's Shuriken which are small and travel in a straight trajectory (making them easily avoidable) Fan's Fans can travel upward, meaning they can hit you even if you jump. She can also kick you if you're close. Sword Your ninth opponent that uses a sword to fight. His weapon has medium range. He can also jump in the air while trying to attack you with his weapon. Tonfun Your tenth opponent who uses Tonfas (Night Stick-like weapons) to fight. He's almost like a faster version of club. He can also uses his weapons to block your attacks, making him a tough opponent. Blues Your final opponent. He is almost like a "mirror match", he is one of the fewer opponents that doesn't use a weapon to fight, and you *will* find out why. He is very fast and is very good at getting quick attacks in as well. Without a real proper plan of attack, you can just forget about winning against this guy. A lot of future TFGs actually borrow a lot of concepts and aspects of this game. First is the dual health meters that drain inward, and being rewarded bonus points for how much health you have left after winning a fight, and yes you also get rewarded extra points for perfect wins. Unlike future TFGs were it's the best 2 out of 3 (mostly) that decides the winner, this game follows the lives system and you'll get your first after gaining 30,000 points (and another after every 80,000) in which you hear "Xi Xi Di" (Thank You in Chinese). Though, the actual gameplay itself is similar to TFGs such as Virtua Fighter, Tekken ''and ''Dead or Alive. Because it focuses on timing and precision of punches and kicks rather than the strength of punches and kicks. Like in most games with bosses, every opponent also has a known attack pattern which you must pay attention in order to score hits and bring down your opponent, which shouldn't be much of a problem in this game since there is no timer. Though, despite the many different opponents you face, there is only just 2 places where you fight your opponents. The first place you fight your first 5 opponents is called the "Hot Fighting History" where it takes place on a snowy mountain with a freezing cold waterfall in the background. The next place is called "Master Hand History" (disclaimer: no reference to Smash Bros. here) where it takes at an old Chinese Temple. There were many ports of this game one of which was on several Nintendo handhelds and even the X-Box 360. The Gameboy Advance version of the game has more features and even more opponents and even a new background (accessible via Konami's famous cheat code). It has another female fighter named Bishoo who is a lot like Star and Fan, as in using projectiles to fight, in Bishoo's case it is a knife, and Clayman who is a being made out of......well, Clay. The GBA version has also worked and fixed the game's mechanics, making the game a bit more easier to play and win than the original arcade version, but the sounds aren't nearly as good as in the arcades. That si all I have to say for this edition. Don't forget to check out my My World Wikiand my My Movies Wiki if you like either things about our world or my reviews and other things movies. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts